Just shoot already!
by Gilbert Nightray
Summary: You've got the deciding choice, pull the trigger or not, Gokudera. What will your choice be? Sent to kill his best friend, Gokudera grips the sniper, hesitating to pull the trigger. Yamamoto knows but he doesn't run, he prepares for it to happen, but why?


**Note**: My summaries **always** suck.

I don't know why, but I was in the writing mood. But not for any of my other on going stories.  
I guess I was really bored, and I didn't want to watch Kuroshitsuji or Tales of the Abyss yet.  
I've been meaning to write a katekyo hitman reborn! fic for a while, 'specially to Yamamoto/Gokudera.  
I didn't want to make it so implied with love, more-or-less towards friendship, but you can take it in however you infer it.  
I really didn't expect to finish this chapter so quick, took me about a day-ish? I can't believe I just sat there writing. The idea's just kinda flowed.

This story is two parts. This is obviously part one.  
If it is more then two parts, clearly something went wrong, or I just felt like making a next one, which is less likely to happen.  
It's just a simple short piece, less then 1000 words long, not to bad.

**Warning**: Minor language kinda, OOC kinda, AU..kinda. Uhm, pretty much it I guess.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but I'm pretty sure you all know that, amiright?

* * *

_Aim right because one shot's all you've got._

Gokudera aimed carefully at the man's head. He knew he could kill him in one shot. A prefect headshot, infact. But why couldn't he pull the trigger? _Damn_, he thought to himself, struggling to pull the trigger. He was sent by his boss to kill Yamamoto, one of the best hitman out there. He and Yamamoto have been best friends for as long as he could remember. From the time they were kids, through middle school and highschool. What had happened? Oh right, Gokudera had joined another mafia familigia, wanting to serve under Tsunayoshi Sawada. But as for Yamamoto, he joined the familigia that his father had suggested, serving under Hibari Kyouya. They've been separated by the mafia, there familigia enemies, therefore making them enemies. They both never wanted this to happen, but it did anyways. Can't always get what you want, can you? He gripped the gun, thinking of what would happen if he pulled the trigger...

_Stay focus now, think later._

Yamamoto stood there, leaning against the wall of an old building waiting for his bossu to show up. _Waiting is so boring. What happened to the fun filled days where we would hang out at our usual coffee shop and just...talk? _They both knew being in the mafia - correction - being in a _different _mafia familigia would be hell. But why did it end up like this? Remembering all the better days they've had. When they were young, and literally didn't have a care in the world. They were just happy to see each other smile and have fun. He smiled at that though. But now it's going on missions and risking there lives and all for what? Really, thinking back, Yamamoto didn't recall why he ever joined up with the mafia. Maybe it was to continue on the family line of hitman. But if he knew it was going to make both of them unhappy, he would've never changed the life he had before the mafia. Maybe this should all end? He glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the boy's next move. _Heh, you always were predictable. Shoot if it'll make you just the slightest bit happy. I'll wait 3 seconds then leave._

_Pull the trigger, don't keep him waiting._

_ What the fuck is he doing?_ Gokudera had now become confused as he saw the boy stick up three fingers. Was it some kind of sign? _You always were so hard to read, hiding behind that smile of yours. Oh fuck wait... he knows I'm here? _He watched as a smile curved on Yamamoto's face, the fingers slowly going down one by one. Was it a countdown? Was he going to do something? In his state of confusion, he didn't know what to do. He gripped the gun tighter, careful not to move from the perfect headshot position. Judging by the number of fingers and them slowly going down one by one, he's only got three seconds before something happens.

Yamamoto slowly put down his fingers waiting longer then a second for each. He didn't want him to shoot, but he also wanted to know if he _would_. How long have we been friends? Well, even if Gokudera did shoot, there wouldn't be anybody else Yamamoto would've wanted to be gunned down by then his best friend himself, because no one else was worthy of killing him then that man. That's like the saddest thing in the world, being shot and killed by your best friend, but in Yamamoto's eyes, being killed by him was better then being killed by anybody else. Tears slowly filled his eyes, not wanting to leave Gokudera, but he put an honest smile on his face.

_Go for it, I'm wide opened. But I really wish I could tell you I love you one more time, hang out at our usual spot with coffee and talk about the past, how fun life was with you. Laugh so hard we'd be told to be quiet. I really would turn back time, if it were possible. My last finger's going down, what will your choice be?_

_Why are you doing this, Takeshi? Do you want me to shoot? Do you think I won't? Are you expecting me to? What is it that you want, Takeshi? Making all these questions are running through my head just confuses me more then I already am! I just want to see you smile your goofy smile one last time, the one that would always make me either punch you for smiling at a time like this, or just smile back. You always did seem pretty happy in the worst situations. Ugh, Takeshi, what is it you want me to do?_

His last finger went down slowly.

Confused and hesitant, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger...

_What the...?_

* * *

THE END..OF CHAPTER 1 of 2.  
Uhm enjoy & review if you'd like, but I don't really mind :)  
Really, I write for the hell of it, anyways.  
So chapter 2 on it's way... sometime soon.  
Now to ponder whether or not to post this crap of a story on my livejournal xD


End file.
